


Starting to Get Frisky

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair decides that Jim needs a little extra attention and asks for five days off.  He also orders a big surprise.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Sex Toys





	Starting to Get Frisky

Starting to Get Frisky  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair decides that Jim needs a little extra attention and asks for five days off. He also orders a big surprise.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Sex Toys  
Warning: Part six of the Starting Series.  
Word Count: 2225  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim was being such a sport about everything that Blair decided to ask Simon for some time off. 

“What do you mean you want five days off? You’ve only been working for two months. I think that might be pushing it, Blair,” Simon stated. 

“Well, Jim’s been so good about not working with me and he’s missing me big time. So I was hoping for a few days off. How many could you give us?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“You have Sunday off, so take Saturday, Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. But that’s all I can give you. Are you going fishing?”

“We just might. I have some other things planned that I really don’t think you want to hear…” Blair snickered at Simon’s obvious embarrassment. 

“You’re right about that. Get out of here. ‘All right, you have five days!’ Why is it that you always get your way?” Simon barked.

“Because I’m so good at my job? Jim will be even happier when we get back. You’ll be glad you sent us away for five days.”

“Grab him and leave now. Tomorrow is day one.”

“Thank you so much, Simon. I promise you won’t be sorry,” Blair said happily as he walked out the door. 

Blair walked over to Jim and said, “We’re off as of now for five days.”

“You’re kidding? That’s awesome, Blair. How did you talk him into it?”

“It really didn’t take much. I just must have the touch with Simon.”

“Let’s get out of here before he changes his mind,” Jim said. 

They both walked to the elevator and got on, waving at Megan as they left. 

“I was never so tempted to tell someone we were off for five days, but I figured she would have a cow and then we’d lose the days off,” Blair admitted. 

“So what do you have planned oh wise one?” Jim teased. 

“We’re going camping and fishing, but it’s early in the year, so we’ll be alone up there and we can do a lot of fun things. I have some plans, but it’s a surprise for when we get there.”

“I can’t wait. I’ve missed you something fierce,” Jim confessed. 

“I know, and you’ve been so good about sharing, I just had to have you to myself for five days.”

“I can’t believe you talked Simon into that. I always knew you were good at sweet talking, but I think you might be a king of it.”

Blair burst out laughing as they entered the parking garage. Jim hated that Blair drove himself, because now they had to go home separately. Blair looked over and saw the look on Jim’s face and figured it out. 

“What about me driving home with you tonight? We’ll leave my truck in the parking garage and you’re in charge of driving everywhere. Are you up to that, Jim?”

“You betcha. Come on, let’s get out of here before Simon sees us on the cameras.”

Blair laughed again. Jim was so afraid that they would lose the five days off that he didn’t want to take any chances.

On the drive home, Jim asked, “So what is the surprise?”

“Well, if I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore. Just hang in there, Jim. You’ll get it tomorrow.”

“I like the sounds of that and I don’t even know what it is. Thank you for asking for time off. This is going to be great. Our new two room tent will be fantastic for this trip.”

“You bet. Where are you going to take me to dinner tonight?” Blair joked. 

“That’s a damn good idea. We haven’t been to Saccony’s for months. What about Italian?”

“Oh wow, you’re going to get so fucking lucky tonight, it isn’t even funny. Whatever you want, you can have,” Blair pointed out. 

“I’m trying to drive and it’s hard to do with a hard-on. You’re evil sometimes, Blair Sandburg. But I happen to adore that evil part of you.”

Jim pulled into the parking lot, parked and they got out and held hands all the way upstairs. Jim really felt like they were starting their relationship over again, except this time it was going to be even better.

*

When they got back from Saccony’s, Blair said, “Race you upstairs…”

Jim didn’t even lock the door, leaving it wide open. This made Blair laugh even harder. Blair knew that when he got up there Jim would already be naked. And that was good for Blair. There was nothing as wonderful as a naked Jim Ellison. 

Blair shut the door and locked it. Then he shut off all the lights and walked upstairs. 

“Hurry it up, Chief, or I’ll start without you.”

Blair started stripping at the end of the bed and was taking his time. Blair was licking his lips as he watched Jim’s naked form which was hard as a rock at this point.

When Blair slid into bed, Jim was so ready for him, it wasn’t even funny. Jim took his sweet time making love to Blair, just the way Blair loved it. When they were done making love, Jim cleaned them both up, lay beside Blair and said, “I love you so much, Chief.”

“I know you do, Jim. And I love you back. That was pretty intense love-making. Maybe we could rest up and do it again in about two hours. You think?”

Jim kissed him and said, “Let’s save ourselves for the camping trip. The new camping mattresses are going to be so much nicer than just a sleeping bag. I can’t wait to get up there. What time are we leaving?”

Blair smiled at Jim. “Whenever we’re up and ready to go. I still have to pack my bag.”

“Oh yeah, that would be good. They frown on nudity in the forest and by the lake,” Jim kidded. 

Jim snuggled up to Blair and within moments he was sound asleep. Blair smiled over at him and thought, _He doesn’t have a clue as to what’s coming tomorrow._

*

When Jim got up, Blair was already packed, which was odd in itself. But Jim didn’t want to make waves. Breakfast was ready and Jim still had to pack his things.

They ate breakfast quickly and then cleaned up the kitchen. Both men were so happy to leave the cell phones behind. It was going to be just the two of them for at least five days. 

Once they loaded the truck, they got in and started their way up the mountain. Blair was so excited, he was practically humming. 

Jim glanced over at him and asked, “Why are you so excited? I have a feeling that something is coming my way and it might not be something I want.”

“Oh, you’ll want it all right. I’m just happy to have you to myself. No noise to bother your senses. No people around to bug us, hopefully. This is going to be the best time in a long while, Jim.”

Jim just smiled and didn’t say a word. He knew that Blair was planning something big. He hadn’t seen Blair this excited in a long time. Jim wasn’t going to worry about it and just enjoy the hell out of it for a change. 

They finally got on the road about noon. Both men couldn’t wait.

*

The spot where Jim and Blair put the tent up was close to the lake and surrounded by gorgeous trees and shrubs. It smelled so earthy and clean. Even Blair could smell the difference between the city and the campsite. So he knew that Jim must be in heaven.

Once the tent was erected, they got their gear and went to the lake to fish. After about three hours of speaking quietly and having the time of their lives, they caught four fish. Really big fish. They weren’t going to go hungry that night that was for certain. 

They headed back for the campsite and Jim sat down on the ground and began to clean the fish. He fileted them so there were no bones to worry about. Blair had brought some fresh potatoes up and wrapped two of them in tin foil for the campfire. Jim taught him how to cook them that way and now Blair always wanted outdoor cooked potatoes. It was only two hours to sunset, so Jim decided he had better fry the fish soon. The campfire they had going was great, but they also used a propane cook stove. Dinner was going to be awesome. 

Blair watched Jim as he seasoned the fish just so, and Blair’s mouth began watering. “I can’t wait for dinner, man.”

“Good, because we have to eat all the leftovers. We don’t want to attract wild animals.”

Jim poked the potatoes and said, “We’re just in time to eat, watching the sunset. Would you like to eat at the shoreline? That way we can see the sunset much better shining on the water.”

“Let get all the fish guts put into the lake. We don’t want anything coming into our campsite that we don’t want here,” Blair said. 

They cleaned up, keeping it away from the animals by putting it back into the lake and took their plates down to the shoreline and sat down to eat their dinner.. 

“Oh man, we hit it just in time. Look at this sunset.”

“It’s beautiful, Chief. The way the reds are running into the yellow and gold makes it look like it’s on fire. I love sitting here, eating, talking with my best friend in the world and thinking about how lucky I am.”

“Jim, you always seem to say the right things. You didn’t used to. I swear you’re growing as a person.”

“Does that mean I have to work out more?” Jim teased. 

Blair snickered and finished every bite of food on his plate. When finished, they washed the plates and went back to their site. 

“Let’s make the bed up and lie in each other’s arms tonight. What do you say?” Jim asked. 

“I want to make love under the stars.”

“I think that could be arranged. I love you so much, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim.”

They went into the big tent and made the bed. Jim opened the flap above their bed and Blair smiled. “A moon roof?”

“Yes, I had to have it specially made, but it’s going to be worth it.”

They both stripped off their clothes and got into bed. It was finally dark and Blair felt like he could give Jim his surprise. In his backpack, he had a new handy-dandy vibrating dildo. Nothing like bringing sex toys on a camping trip. It even lit up so Blair could see where he was going with it. 

Blair asked, “Do you mind me topping tonight? I have some plans.”

“Well, get on with it then.”

“Oh, how I love my horny Sentinel.”

Blair got Jim all lubed up and ready and then Jim heard the humming sound of a small motor. He smiled when he realized it was a dildo of some sort. Jim had never used one before, so this was going to be a new experience. As soon as Jim felt the vibrations near his opening, he was ready to pop. It was wonderful. Jim moved his sense of touch up a few notches so it would make him even hornier. And it worked. By the time Blair had entered Jim with the dildo and reached Jim’s prostate, Jim was moaning like he had never done before. Blair slid his mouth over Jim’s cock and sucked a few times and Jim lost his load within seconds. 

Jim just lay there humming from the dildo and it was giving Jim some more ideas. “My turn, Chief.”

“Okay, but let me clean you and the toy up first.”

As soon as he was done, Jim took over and did the same thing to Blair that had been done to him and Blair came in record time. 

“Wow! That feels so good. And to see the moonlight out of the top of the tent is awesome. It made it more romantic, don’t you think?” Blair asked. 

Jim started to clean Blair and the dildo up and smiled. “I agree. This was the best night we’ve had in ages. I wouldn’t want to do it every night because then it wouldn’t be as much fun. But something like once a week would be a nice change of pace, don’t you think?”

“You got it, man. I’ll pencil you in for a week from tonight,” Blair teased. 

Jim pulled Blair next to his body and held him so close that Blair was concerned for a moment. “Are you all right, Jim?”

“I’m more than all right. Thank you for asking for time off, ordering a sex toy and surprising me with it. I had a blast. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Blair Sandburg.”

“I love you too, Jim.”

TBC


End file.
